Naruto: retaliation
by scouttroop
Summary: This is a sequel to Naruto rise of cobra. The Konoha shinobi alliance will face Cobra commander again but they will also be on the run from a crime they didn't commit. It's time for retaliation.
1. Marking territory

**Marking territory**

**Hey everyone here's Naruto: retaliation the sequel of Naruto: rise of cobra.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or GI Joe, Masashi Kishimoto and Hasbro own them.**

Bandit hideout

"Hassle up you guys find the hostage and get her out of there", Ino said to the trio who are heading for the gate.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Shikamaru got to the gate.

"Hey Choji are ready with that 18 year old aim?" Kakashi said while he puts on his heat gloves to make an opening.

"Yes I am Kakashi sensei", Choji said.

Kakashi then burns the gate and made an opening and the trio heads in.

"Alright Choji were in give us that diversion", Kakashi ordered Choji.

"I'm on it", Choji throws a high power senbon needle breaking a coffee cup that one bandit was holding.

After the bandits are distracted Sasuke flash a red light hoping to find the hostage he flashed it 6 times until the hostage flashes her red light at a wagon covered by a sheet.

"Alright let's go, Shikamaru you stay put", Sasuke and Kakashi move out but Shikamaru isn't going to stay put.

2 bandits are running but Sasuke and Kakashi attacks them. Sasuke knocks one out after waking the guy in the face and last one gets knocked out after Kakashi smacks him very hard.

"Did I know you fight ugly?" Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"Not from their backs they don't", Kakashi said.

They move to the wagon until Kakashi notice Shikamaru is climbing up the watch tower.

"Shikamaru what the hell are doing?"

"He's marking our territory Kakashi sensei", Choji answered.

"Choji if you see Shikamaru you shoot him", Kakashi warn him.

"My pleasure", Choji agreed to Kakashi.

Sasuke and Kakashi remove the sheet from the wagon and the girl climbs out. Sasuke and Kakashi grab the girl and move back to the opening.

"Shikamaru get your ass back to the team", Ino said in the radio but he's not answering.

"I don't see him do you see him?" Ino asked Choji because she can't even see him even with her binoculars.

"Oh you're not going to believe this Kakashi sensei", Choji said after spotting something very interesting.

Kakashi looks to the right and sees the shinobi alliance flag.

**END of chapter**

**Prologue**

The 4th shinobi war rages on and Sasuke Uchiha now leads his own team of the shinobi alliance. Under Sasuke's command are Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Yugao Uzuki.

The ruthless terrorist known as Cobra commander and Destro have been capture by the shinobi alliance and place in a maximum security prison, but the cobra operatives Storm shadow and Kabuto Yakushi remain at large.

The shinobi alliance and the entire elemental nation remain on high alert for all of Cobra commander's final vow.

Retaliation

**Ok that's the first chapter in this new story. I hope you like it. Please review. I just have a question who gets to play General Colton?**

**Next: Mission and set up**


	2. Mission then set up

**Mission then set up**

**Hello everyone I have been busy with GSD terran empire so I come back here for now with the next chapter.**

In the last chapter Sasuke and his team infiltrated a hideout of bandits to rescue a girl and it was a success. While they were doing that Shikamaru place the shinobi alliance flag.

In Konoha Kakashi's house

Sasuke and Kakashi are playing a game.

"I'm bleeding out, I'm right there", Kakashi then stares at Sasuke's character that's spinning.

"Are you spinning? How could you be good in combat if you're spinning?"

After they turn the thing off 2 of Kakashi's daughters climb on Sasuke and played with him. Few years after having Cobra commander and Destro imprisoned Kakashi reunited with Hanare and married her and she gave him 2 daughters. Also they heard that there was assassination attempted on the Mizukage in Kirigakure but the assassination failed.

Elsewhere

The leaders of the elemental nations are discussing their course of action ever since the assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Despite the assassination failed a large scroll was stolen. The fire daimyo arrive tells them about the plan to retrieve the stolen scroll. None are aware that's Kabuto in disguise.

"Get me the Sasuke Uchiha's team", the fire daimyo/Kabuto ordered.

Timeskip

"Alright that scroll could not have gone far once we have it will have it transported back to Kirigakure. Ino and Shikamaru take the lead and Kakashi will give you support."

"Hell yeah", Kakashi said grabbing an m249 lmg.

"Hey Choji in my first drop I pop a live round in mouth get your teeth to chatter give it a shot", Kakashi gives it to Choji and he puts it in his mouth.

"Delicious", Choji said.

"Atta boy", Kakashi said to him after hearing that.

"Ino what are we up against?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Renegade samurais are armed with swords, bows and arrows."

"Wow what you got there?" Shikamaru asked Ino about her m26 MASS shotgun ammunition.

"P-dub 381 black tempest, fire one of these they are remote control by your weapon", Ino briefs Shikamaru.

"When do we get these?" Shikamaru asked while holding the p-dub.

"We didn't we did", Ino said.

"Let me see", Shikamaru tries to reach for it but Ino says no touch.

"Girls with guns", Choji said before Shikamaru covers the camera screen.

Soon they reached their destination they get ready.

"Kakashi sensei say a few words", Sasuke said to him.

"I mean a few words whatever might guide my life, but if I chow before I wake I accept my fate, hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" everyone said it but Sasuke was the loudest.

"Hell yeah", Kakashi ready's his m249 lmg.

"Make way let's go, let's go", Sasuke said to everyone.

"Anyone missing Yugao", Shikamaru asked after noticing Yugao isn't with them.

"I train with Yugao for years if she isn't here she has a good reason", Kakashi said to Shikamaru.

"Weapons check?" Sasuke said to the rest of the team and they all said check.

"As you're good sensei you need new gloves", Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"Hoorah?!" Sasuke said to the others and they said the same.

"Remember use your guns only in an emergency, the enemy are samurais so can take them easily", Sasuke reminded them.

They split into different groups, they watched all the samurais chat before Kakashi and his group hook down and attack them. They use their kunai, shuriken, jutsu, bare hands and their guns but just when they need it, Kakashi use his clock 21 (same one use by Roadblock). Choji spots a samurai coming up behind Sasuke, he fires his m26 MASS and controls the p-dub and kills the samurai.

"I own you one Choji", Sasuke said.

"Clear", Choji before moving on.

Sasuke with Ino then finds the scroll but it's guarded by 2 samurai archers.

"Were pin down needs some assistance", Sasuke shouted and help jump to him and Ino.

"Tango down", one random shinobi alliance member said.

After that Sasuke and Ino grab the scroll and regroup with the others.

"Radio command", Kakashi said.

"I'm on that", a random member said.

"More renegade samurais closing in", one random member on the radio warned them.

"Mount up, let's mount up", Sasuke ordered.

Timeskip

They regroup in a desert base and they got the scroll transported back to Kirigakure.

"Good job Choji", Sasuke said to Choji.

"All that Wii combat shooter finally paying off", Choji said before walking off.

"Ha hah bam!" Shikamaru said in funny way.

Elsewhere

The fire daimyo and his people have been informed that the mission has been a success by Sasuke and they cheered.

Back the desert base shooting raged.

"So let me get this strait, one whole weekend your looking after my little girls and my wife", Kakashi said about Sasuke's weekend while he loads his FN SCAR-H rifle.

"I Love your girls I really do but they lived to terrorise me and so does your wife Hanare", Sasuke said about Kakashi's family.

"And if you win."

"You have to take your next promotion", Sasuke said.

Sasuke then aims his FN SCAR-H rifle at the candle. Kakashi keeps on interrupting Sasuke when he is trying to aim. It was Kakashi turn for a shot but he wins when he uses a browning m2 aircraft hmg. Sasuke said that didn't count but Kakashi doesn't pay attention to him anyway.

Meanwhile

The fire daimyo/Kabuto calls his bodyguards who are actually agents of Cobra to escort him to the bunker where the real fire daimyo is being kept. After getting there he shows him something Kabuto pulls out a kunai knife and scratch his face with it and his faces shift shape into his real face before changing back into the fire daimyo's face again.

"Your insane", the real fire daimyo said after seeing that.

"Well before anything else happens tell me where's the prison location where Cobra commander is being kept", Kabuto asked him.

Back at the desert base

A squadron Uh-60 blackhawk are on their way to the Sasuke's team. The team quickly spots them and then the blackhawks open fires at them. Sasuke and all of them tried to shoot them down with their guns and jutsu but the blackhawks armor is like the cobra gunship.

"Take cover", Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke then saves Shikamaru from being hit but the vehicle behind him explodes and takes Sasuke with it.

"SASUKE!" Shikamaru screamed to him but no reply.

Ino and Kakashi also tried calling Sasuke but no answer, Kakashi ordered all them to jump into the water well. The airstrike is over and 2 cobra troopers armed with m4 assault rifles search for survivors and eliminate them. The cobra troopers open fire inside the water well hoping for movement. When none came they leave the scene not knowing Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru are still alive.

**End of this chapter, Sasuke is not dead he will appear in the epilogue chapter. The use of guns is only when they need it. The airstrike I use replace the apaches with cobra UH-60 blackhawk helicopters instead. Please review.**

**Next: Cobra commander returns**


	3. Cobra commander returns

**Cobra commander returns**

**Hello again in this chapter get ready for Cobra commander's return. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter ordered by the fire daimyo, Sasuke and his team were sent to retrieve a stolen scroll right after a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Sasuke and his team were successful on retrieving it and transporting back to Kirikagure. Meanwhile the fire daimyo/Kabuto went to ask the real fire daimyo about the location were Cobra commander is imprisoned. Back at the desert base Sasuke and his team are attacked by a squadron of cobra UH-60 blackhawk helicopters and they killed a lot of the team including Sasuke or sort of. 2 cobra troopers search for any survivors including from a water well when none came they leave the scene.

Sometime later the fire daimyo/Kabuto made an announcement to everyone in the elemental nation about Sasuke and his team's betrayal which turns out to be a lie but not everyone is aware it's a lie, as for the assassination attempt was caused by Yugao Uzuki but it's also a lie. They will be replace by a new Special Forces codename cobra.

Meanwhile back at the ruined desert base

Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru are climbing their way out of the water well and back to the surface. After they made it back to the surface they find the whole base in ruins.

"Everyone's dead", Shikamaru said sadly.

"Were going find who did this to our brothers and to Sasuke", Kakashi said while place an m4 rifle on the ground making it look like a cross.

Sunagakure maximum security prison

Suna anbu guards bring the prisoner Yugao but they are unaware if that was really Yugao they upper handed.

Timeskip

Matsuri was in charge of the place and introduce the other 2 prisoners, Cobra commander and Destro.

"Welcome to hell", Matsuri said to Yugao.

"You have no idea", Yugao's voice changes to a man's voice and went puff revealing its Storm shadow posing a Yugao.

"Storm shadow so you tried to assassinate the Mizukage", Matsuri said and place both of Storm shadow down on the stairs while the crew puts a white suit on him then in the water tube he goes.

Back at the desert

Shikamaru asked Kakashi about contacting someone for help but he says the cobra UH-60 blackhawks destroyed it.

"What!? How is anyone going to know were still alive", Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"They won't because where not, to our allies, to our families especially to our enemy we were KIA in this desert."

"We have to at least try there might someone still alive."

"No any record and traces of our existence is terminated the only one I trust out there is Yugao. When we got hit, how we got hit we were set up right from the start."

Shikamaru then ask about who could call an attack like that, Ino said it can't be from a high ranking ninja, it could be from a non-ninja.

"No there's only man who could authorize a strike like that and I voted for him", Kakashi might already know who ordered that.

Back at Suna

Outside the prison a man in his wheel blaster bike stops from a distance from the gate and activates small robotic fireflies and directs to the gate and the guards.

Inside

Storm shadow inside the tubes sees the robot firefly in the security camera and he pretends his heart stopped. When the guards tries to pull him out Storm shadow pulls one into the tube and Matsuri sees what's happening now.

"Oh my kami, stop him", Matsuri order.

Matsuri hides while Storm shadow kills all 3 guards with shurikens even snapping ones neck. Back outside the guards are wondering about the fireflies around them. One lets one firefly on his hand and checks it and then they all detonate killing them all.

Back inside

Storm shadow retrieves both his swords and making it into a staff sword once more and he hides after hearing more guards coming. The guards come into the room then Storm shadow ambush them and cuts them all down.

"Welcome to hell", Storm shadow said to Matsuri with an evil smile on his face.

Matsuri then electrocutes him with those heart pumpers and she runs away from the room.

Outside Firefly drives his bike toward the gate then open fire with the mounted mp7 smgs then fires missile, next he gets off his bike as all the parts turns into missiles too. He parachutes to make his landing safe, now he pulls out his duel pistols and heads inside.

Back inside again

Storm shadow pulls out a hidden revolver and shoots the tube freeing Cobra commander. Cobra commander removes some of the stuff and then puts his mask back on. Matsuri is trying to open gate the leads to the surface but the door is stuck.

"Storm shadow never adapt", Cobra commander said.

"Cobra commander", Storm shadow hands the revolver to him.

Cobra commander then turns to Destro.

"Destro, your out of the band", Cobra commander decides to leave Destro imprisoned.

Matsuri is still trying to get the gate open but the gate automatically opens and a single metal ball rolls next to her. It then detonates and Matsuri falls down on the floor injured and Firefly stands where he is.

"I see you have arranged transportation", Cobra commander said while he and Storm shadow leaves the room and Firefly walks up to them.

"Making things go boom by 9: am which most people do all day."

"Firefly good to see you old friend", Cobra commander greeted him.

"Sir some people didn't want let me in, I busted out 8 prisoners but I only broke into 1. All communication has been cut off no one will know that your even missing."

An injured Matsuri interrupted the conversation by throwing a kunai at a flammable tube but it failed to kill them and Cobra commander shoots her in the stomach knocking her out, Storm shadow manage to reach the elevator but his back was badly burned.

"Take him to the mountains to heal I'll continue the war that's still going on", Cobra commander orders Firefly.

Outside Yugao watches Cobra commander, Storm shadow and Firefly get out with her binoculars. Yugao pulls out her pistol but she too late to stop them as the cobra helicopter flies away with them.

"Well I guess this war won't be over soon with Cobra commander back in action", Yugao said as she heads inside to check for survivors.

Zeus industrial complex unknown location

2 cobra troopers open the double doors for Cobra commander (retaliation suit) and Firefly to come in.

"Sir Launch controls are nearly up the director is running behind", a cobra trooper said.

"I hear his behind no one or anywhere else for that matter", Firefly said.

"Armored prototype completed to your specs. You'll like this working title high speed sentry HISS", a cobra trooper introduce the HISS tank.

"It's good to have you back sir."

Cobra commander and Firefly got into the elevator and sees their new weapon.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Soon the elemental nation will cower in the face of Zeus", Cobra commander tells Firefly.

"All we been missing is our commander. Good to have you back boss", Firefly said.

"Cool mask", fire daimyo/Kabuto walked up to them.

"Someone took his time."

"Not easy to be in that bath in a tube."

"Just don't forget who put you there", Cobra commander warns him.

"On the rock you crawled out from", Firefly said.

"Firefly, it's good to know that were still running low on crazy, still hold ten fingers."

Firefly wiggles his fingers and gives Kabuto the middle finger.

"How's our former fire daimyo?"

"He work his way on a platter, you know they call a work to bore but I never get bored."

"In 48 hours Zeus will launch", Cobra commander reminds him.

"Just one wrinkle 3 of Sasuke's team somehow survive that little house cleaning, a drone pick up voices prints in the desert", Kabuto warns him.

"Can I trust you with nothing", Cobra commander talks to him angrily.

"They'll slip up and when they do I'll own the ground", Firefly tells him he will deal with them.

"Hoorah", Cobra commander said.

**END**

**Who gets to play General Colton**

**Next: Arashikage plan and new help**


	4. Author's message

**Author's message**

**To my fellow readers I'm not discontinuing Naruto: retaliation I just need to know a character who can have the role of General Colton, I already have Tsunade playing General Hawk and Shizune as Cover girl in Naruto: rise of cobra. You readers can give me a character on who can have the role. The rest of the chapter leave that to me. **

**After I get my answer on who gets to have General Colton's role I'll do the next chapter.**


	5. Arashikage plan and new help

**Arashikage plan and new help**

**Ok now I have a character to play General Colton so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In the last chapter Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru left the desert to find who killed their troops and Sasuke with it, during their walk Kakashi says how they got hit is they were set up right from the start but it can't be from any high ranking ninja and Kakashi knows who capable of it. Meanwhile in Sunagakure Storm shadow and Firefly frees Cobra commander but leaves Destro imprisoned. Cobra commander has a new weapon to use against the shinobi alliance, it's a satellite known as Zeus. Kabuto then warns him that Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru survived the massacre, at first Cobra commander wasn't too happy about the news but Firefly tells him he will handle it.

Arashikage building

"Foes, the massacre in the desert and now Cobra commander and Storm shadow escape prison, it's our time to join the fight and defend the honor of our fellow shinobi alliance", the blind master said.

"Jinx cousin to Storm shadow", the blind master introduce Jinx to Yugao.

In the mountains Storm shadow is strapped to a medical machine were an old women is healing him with powder, black liquid goo and the machine. Storm shadow does feels some pain.

Back at the Arashikage building Yugao and Jinx spare, Jinx is blindfolded but she knows what shes doing. While they were fighting the blind master tells them they must capture Storm shadow because he might know more of Cobra's plans and he fears what happen to the shinobi alliance may only be the beginning. Yugao kicks Jinx making her move back and then she removes her blind folded.

"Enough Yugao I know you doubt Jinx's loyalty but she Arashikage the longer we wait the stronger Storm shadow becomes. You will use this sword to capture Storm shadow so we can bring him to Justice and restore the Arashikage's name."

Yugao sheaths the black Katana and leaves with Jinx.

Elsewhere

Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru went back to Konoha but they hide in the long abandon Namikaze home. While Kakashi and Shikamaru work Ino tries to contact any surviving member from their team.

Yugao's driving a dune buggy with Jinx sitting next to her spinning a shuriken. Yugao stares at for a moment then she pulls the throttle and drives faster. Ino starts to contact them.

"This isn't restricted to shinobi alliance?"

"There alive", what Jinx said surprise Yugao.

"Ino Yamanaka this is Jinx and Yugao were in pursuit of Storm shadow", Jinx tells Ino in the screen channel.

Back at the Namikaze home

"Well even if Yugao and Jinx grab Storm there still half way around the world were on our own", Kakashi said while pointing his custom glock pistol.

"This is no war, were fighting an army", Shikamaru reminded him.

The conversation is halted when Ino came to show them something about the fire daimyo an image of a few days before then a year later.

"What if the fire daimyo isn't the fire daimyo", Ino said which made them suspect something is not quite right.

"Look if now know the fire daimyo is imposter we could only assume there's no one we can trust", Shikamaru said.

"There is one we can trust and he is the reason why I have the white fang name", Kakashi said to them.

Timeskip

Kakashi began ringing the bell from his old home, well he rang the doorbell 5 times and nobody answer. He was going to knock but the door slid open, so the trio heads inside with kunai on their hands as the door shuts by itself then Sakumo Hatake who was actually hiding on the sealing comes down and he has a kunai too.

"I'll take 2 boxes of Choco lucks, lower your weapons", Sakumo ordered them.

"Sakumo if I may"

"Shut your mouth Blondie", Sakumo cuts her off.

"My name is not Blondie", Ino said with a glare.

"How did you get in?"

"Dad apologies", Kakashi said to his father.

"I know Kakashi", Sakumo respond to his son.

"Then you know why I'm here", Kakashi dumbs all of the leaf headbands into the table.

Timeskip again

"It's not like I'm getting what you're saying but an imposter fire daimyo?!"

"Well how could Sakumo say it sounds crazy", Shikamaru asked Ino.

"What did they do with the real fire daimyo?"

"We fear he's dead", Ino answered.

"I don't think so you're not going to kill your best asset", Sakumo then look at the headband of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha tell me about him", he asked them about Sasuke.

"He was my student before becoming a great leader", Kakashi said to his father.

"He saved my life", Shikamaru said.

"Dad you think you can get close to the fire daimyo?"

"Negative Kakashi", Sakumo said to him.

**Ok this chapter is finished. Sakumo Hatake the father of Kakashi has the role of General Colton thanks to the first review. I know Sakumo status is decease long before the start of the Naruto series but since Kushina Uzumaki is still alive he too is still alive. Sakumo never died he just got frozen in time. Please review**

**Next: Red cobra ninja **


	6. Red cobra ninja

**Red cobra ninja**

**Hey everyone and here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long I just had lots things to do like look at other people's stories.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Arashikage building Yugao trains with Jinx who was the cousin of Storm shadow while the blind master tells the plan for them on stopping Cobra commander by capturing Storm shadow because he might know Cobra's end game. Meanwhile Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru hides at the long abandon Namikaze manor. While there they contact Yugao and Jinx who are in pursuit of Storm shadow and they discover that the fire daimyo could be an imposter. Next they went to Sakumo Hatake for help and asked him to aid them.

Mountains Storm shadow's lair

The old lady removes the bandage from Storm shadow's back since he's finally healed even thou the red is still visible. Storm shadow then puts his white ninja suit back on then him and the old lady bows. Suddenly red ninjas began falling from the roof, Storm shadow went to stop them from falling but fails. Storm shadow grabs his mask and heads to the entrance but stops in his tracks. He then turns around and sees Yugao armed with mp7 submachine gun, Storm shadow throws a barrage shrunken at her but she shoots them down. Storm shadow tries again but fails again, so he tries again and charges at her knocking the mp7 out of her hands. Yugao pulls sai blades, so did Storm shadow.

With Jinx

Jinx zips line down into the room where the old lady is while Yugao battles Storm shadow. As Jinx makes her way she gets interrupted by the old lady who threw a kunai at her and attacks her.

Back with Yugao

Yugao and Storm shadow push each other in room with candles. Storm shadow tries to push Yugao's anbu mask off her face but she smacks him in the face pretty hard. Storm shadow removes he's mask while Yugao fix her mask.

Back with Jinx

Jinx is still battling the old lady but she defeats her with a simple spin kick. Then she makes her way to Yugao.

Outside

Yugao and Storm shadow burst out of window and began rolling outside, Storm shadow is trying to strangle Yugao but she holds on to him. Storm shadow tries to break free but Jinx knocks him out with something she put on his mouth.

Inside

Dozens of red cobra ninjas came running while Yugao and Jinx put Storm shadow in a body bag.

Outside again

Yugao and Jinx get cornered by the red cobra ninjas and then they just throw the body bag off the bridge. The cobra ninjas enrage charges at them but Yugao and Jinx jump of the bridge and grab the zip line. Red cobra ninjas fire their hook guns, some manage to grab the zip line and some miss and fell to their deaths. 2 cobra ninja fell to their death after slamming into a rock and into each other.

With Yugao and Jinx

The duo reach the end of line and into a cave, another cobra ninja attempts to reach them but gets knock off his line and fell to his death by Jinx. Yugao and her gets to the next zip line were they got the body bag. Once again more cobra ninjas attack them trying to get the body bag and they manage to get to it. Yugao and Jinx zip back to the body bag and defeat some of the cobra ninjas. Yugao already reaches the body bag and defeats the cobra ninja who has it.

Above

The remaining cobra ninja is above the Yugao, Jinx and body bag. Yugao moves Jinx back to the other side then she pulls out a gun which turns out to be a flare gun, she fires it at the ice above the cobra ninjas causing an avalanche causing the remaining cobra ninjas to fall to their deaths.

With Jinx

Jinx removes her mask and stares at the avalanche sadly but Yugao zips back to her with the body bag.

"Thank Kami", Jinx said embracing Yugao.

Their mission is a success now they will head back to the blind master.

**End**

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it and please review. Sorry if this short because when I do this at Microsoft word it's pretty hard to tell how long it's going to appear in fanfiction.**

**Next: Truth, access and reunited**

**Notes: I will be skipping some scenes because when I watch the film on the DVD I skip some parts I don't want to see.**


	7. Truth, access and reunion

**Truth, access and reunion**

**I'm back here again. I just need to finish this story than I'm going back to Shredder Uzumaki. Just remember I'm skipping some scenes.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Yugao and Jinx went after Storm shadow in the mountains. They manage to knock him out but they get chase by red cobra ninjas along the way. Well they easily defeated them all.

Arashikage building

"If Cobra commander and Kabuto are in the Fire daimyo house than I fear the world is at stake. Storm shadow you will tell us Cobra commander's endgame or die by the very sword that killed the Hard master your sword given to you by are beloved Hard master", the Blind master puts Storm shadow's sword on the grass.

"Storm shadow do you know that your hatred caused you to shed the Hard master's blood?"

"It's possible to feel so much hatred like a fish not knowing it's in the water, but my path was chosen for me by my enemy, who framed me for killing the Hard master", Storm shadow then looks at Yugao.

"And my friends including a girl whom I seen as sister who believed it. Why defend yourself to man too blind to see, that is the Hard master's blood but that is not mine", Storm shadow grabs the sword and clashes with Yugao but his sword breaks when it clanged with Yugao's sword.

"Wait", Blind master tells other the members.

"My sword", Storm shadow cuts his bindings then talks again to the Blind master.

"Arashikage steel does not break. I asked myself over and over again, who despise me enough to destroy my life", Storm shadow said walking.

"I'm sorry Storm shadow by who would despise you to frame you for this crime? The girl you seen as a sister who chase you away or the man whom arms who welcomed you?

While Storm shadow talks about the man he starts having flashes in his head on that day. An old man making a sword which look like Storm shadow's sword than he use it to killed the Hard master by stabbing him in the back then disappears into the shadows. Storm shadow ran to him but then ran way after he saw Yugao coming. He now realizes Yugao now thinks he did that.

"But a master of disguise Kabuto Yakushi", Kabuto began removing his disguise in the aftermath.

Fire daimyo bunker

Firefly punches the real Fire daimyo in the face.

"Where Storm shadow should he be here as well", Kabuto asked.

"He'll come around", Firefly said.

"Enough! I'll take it from here", Cobra commander came down with cobra troopers.

The real Fire daimyo was shocked to see Cobra commander as he pulls out a brief case.

"Dose who get scanned by this will have access with the Zeus satellites", Cobra commander said as he points the light at the Fire daimyo while Firefly holds him.

Namikaze home

Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru just discovered the Fire daimyo was Kabuto in disguise after Ino infiltrated the party he was holding and danced with him, well they did had a run in Firefly after that.

"The world leaders' summit that's got to be Kabuto's plan", Ino said.

Kakashi then told them to be quiet as he notices shadows coming in. They prepare themselves to fight and that's what they just did but they stop when they find out it's just Yugao and Jinx.

"I'm lot faster than you Yugao", Kakashi said as he pointed his custom glock 21 at her face and Yugao as her FN five seven pointed at his tummy.

"Dam Arashikage ninjas good to see you too Yugao", Kakashi and Yugao did the arms.

"Jinx", she greeted Ino who has her glock pistol on her face.

"Ino", she introduces herself to Jinx who has her sword on her neck.

"Back off", Shikamaru pointed his glock 21 at Storm shadow while he has his sword on his neck.

"He's with us" Jinx said to Shikamaru.

"I'm not with you, but for this once I'm not against you", Storm shadow said.

"How many of our men has he killed? Were supposed to fight with him", Shikamaru said not trusting Storm shadow until he makes him lower his gun.

"The leaders of the elemental nations will gather tomorrow it's a trap", he warned them.

"Storm is only one who knows Cobra's plan inside and out, he can help us get closer but we need to work together", Jinx tells all of them while Storm shadow raise one eyebrow at Shikamaru.

The next day they return Sakumo and rearmed themselves with ninja tools and guns. Sakumo gave Kakashi the ripsaw tank to defeat the cobra HISS tanks. That night Kakashi discuss the plan, Storm shadow and Jinx will stay with Cobra commander, Shikamaru, Yugao and veteran ninjas will deal with the cobra troopers, Ino and Sakumo will retrieve the real Fire Daimyo and Kakashi will handle the cobra HISS tanks.

**That's all for thus chapters, just 2 more chapters to go. Please review**

**Next: Battle and stopping Zeus**


	8. Battle and stopping Zeus

**Battle and stopping Zeus**

**This next chapter is where the battle begins at the at 5 Kage summit.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In the last chapter Storm shadow reveals the truth about the death of the hard master to Yugao, Jinx, the Blind master and every Arashikage members. It turns out he was framed for the crime by Kabuto who was disguise as an old man and use a sword that look like Storm shadow's sword. Meanwhile Cobra commander forces the real fire daimyo to scan his eye to have access with the Zeus. At the Namikaze home Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru reunited with Yugao, Jinx and Storm shadow, Jinx said Storm shadow could help them get closer. Next day they return to Sakumo and rearmed themselves for the battle than Kakashi briefs them along with veteran ninjas on the plan to stop Cobra commander.

The 5 kage summit

The 5 leaders of the elemental nations arrive at the summit since the fire daimyo called them but unaware it's a trap. Cobra troopers are station on the rooftops, Firefly arrives in his wheel blaster bike and Cobra commander arrives in a cobra fang boat with Storm shadow, Jinx disguise as a red cobra ninja and several red cobra ninjas and Cobra troopers. Cobra HISS tanks take their positions on the beaches.

Meanwhile

Cobra troopers are guarding unaware Yugao and Shikamaru are there.

"Sakumo's team are in position", a random veteran ninja said while they hide behind a cobra armored truck and hummer.

Shikamaru then dropkicks a cobra trooper while Yugao wacks another with a metal baton. Sakumo's team makes their move killing the cobra troopers by throwing senbon needles. Back with Yugao and Shikamaru, Yugao grabs a cobra trooper then Shikamaru stabs him to death, they did it quietly.

With Ino and Sakumo

They head for then bunker were the real fire daimyo is being held using a stolen cobra hummer. When the cobra agents posing as the fire daimyo's guards saw them they draw their weapons but were all gunned down by Sakumo using FN SCAR-L after Ino spins the hummer.

"You alright", Ino asked him.

"My cloistral is high", he answered.

"Ino and Sakumo are clear were heading in", Ino said in the radio as Shikamaru and Yugao move along.

Back at the inside the summit

Cobra agents place a briefcase on the table while Kabuto/fire daimyo introduce it and show images of the villages.

"Now what you're looking is a kinetic strike weapon which we called project Zeus, there are 5 Zeus satellites orbiting the planet each contain dozens of rods. Now to fire a rod with don't launch it."

"We drop it", Cobra commander came down the stairs with Storm shadow, Jinx, Firefly and red cobra ninjas and cobra troopers.

The 5 Kages and others eyes widen in fear because Cobra commander is out of prison.

"Gravity does the rest, observe", he said as Kabuto hits the button.

Cobra command Zeus industrial complex

"With remote authorization 3, 2, 1 drop", cobra trooper announce at the Zeus drops a rod.

Back at the summit

"The rod speeds is faster than a bullet and has a force greater than a nuclear warhead now the fallout all of the fun", Kabuto said to them.

The rod then slams into Amegakure destroying everything and everyone there (Like what happen to Paris) much to the 5 Kage and others shock.

"You will have an answer for this your congress, your courts", Mifune said to Cobra commander in anger.

"Correction that he will have to answer to me", Cobra commander said to Mifune.

"What is it you want?" Onoki asked while is granddaughter Kurotsuchi clings on to him in fear.

"I want it all", Cobra commander answered Onoki.

Konoha

Cobra UH-60 black hawks fly above the village, cobra HISS tanks surround the Hokage tower and cobra troopers places the cobra flags there.

Back at the summit again

"The cobra revolution has the begun. By pressing that button Kabuto will initiate an auto launch sequences", Cobra commander said while cobra troopers back at cobra command track the 5 Zeus to their targets.

"The same button which can end it but I only press it for a price, total allegiance", but before Cobra commander can have an answer Storm shadow attacks him but is blocked by a red cobra ninja.

Yugao then burst in with duel mp7 smgs. Jinx then gives Kakashi the signal, Kakashi then drive the ripsaw while the HISS tanks open fire at him.

"Nothing matters now but the briefcase, keep it out of shinobi alliance hands", he ordered Firefly while he leaves.

Firefly grabs the case then leaves.

"Firefly has the case", Jinx warns everyone

Kakashi continue to destroy 2 HISS tanks while the last 2 keeps firing at him. Kakashi then drives into a bush.

"Cobra one I need eyes on, eyes on", the HISS tank pilot said until Kakashi burst out and destroys the last 2 HISS tanks.

Inside Yugao and Storm shadow working together for the first time and cutting red cobra ninjas and cobra troopers. They kill the last 2 red cobra ninjas, Storm shadow notices Kabuto is escaping with a red cobra ninja and grabs his gun shoots but miss. Yugao stops him for a minute and gives him the black sword.

Outside

Jinx open fires at cobra troopers at the rooftops while the 5 Kage and the others escape. Firefly came out elsewhere making his way to his bike.

"Cobra commander I have the case", Firefly said.

"How long till drop", Cobra commander asked while making his way to his helicopter.

"On schedule commander 10 minutes", a cobra trooper said.

"Final targeting will begin shortly", another said.

Shikamaru jumps on and kills a cobra trooper then shoots 2 cobra troopers in front of him.

With Storm shadow

Storm shadow searches for Kabuto but gets interrupted by a red cobra ninja which he kills but Kabuto pushes boxes to fall on top of Storm shadow.

Back at the bunker

Cobra agents posing as the fire daimyo stands guard but some are gunned down by Ino's FN SCAR-L with silencer. Sakumo then grabs another guard and loudly fires his M1911.

"What was that?"

"Shut up", Hanzar said.

Ino and Sakumo now disguise as the fire daimyo guards finally got to the bunker.

Hanzar orders one guy to check it out. The guard heads out than a body falls down the stairs but it was Sakumo and he kills the 2 guards. Hanzar grabs the fire daimyo and points his pistol in the head as Sakumo and Ino arrives.

"You're the shinobi alliance, I'll shoot him in the head, put the gun down, DROP IT!"

Ino shoots the fire daimyo in the left arm causing Hanzar to let go than Sakumo shoots him, then he helps the fire daimyo.

"Sakumo Hatake it's good to see you", he said to him.

"It's good to see you sir", he said to him as he removes the cuffs.

"Sorry fire daimyo", Ino apologize and he said its fine.

Ino then announce they secured the real fire daimyo. Back with Storm shadow he gets up and sees Kabuto with gun pointed at him.

"You betrayed the hard master and made me what I am", Storm shadow said.

"Yeah, yeah I can see that was wrong", Kabuto said to him.

Kabuto then shoots him but Storm shadow cuts the bullet in half then throws the black sword right at Kabuto in the chest. Kabuto then drops to the watery floor and dies. The nanomites then fades away reverting him back into his true face.

Outside

Cobra commander finally boards his helicopter and fly's away while Yugao and Shikamaru tries to shoot him down but fails.

"Kakashi Cobra commander is bugging out, no sign of Firefly", Shikamaru said.

"I got him", Kakashi grabs a M2 aircraft hmg and shoots Firefly but destroys only his bike.

Firefly grabs the case and runs to the docks and Kakashi runs after him.

"Get him", Firefly orders 2 cobra troopers and he kicks 1 trooper off the gunboat.

Kakashi boards the fang boat after killing the 2 cobra troopers and goes after Firefly. Kakashi shoots the engine of gunboat then fires the fang boat's hmg but Firefly jumps out the gunboat before he can be run over.

"Targets lock check, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Kiri and Oto", cobra trooper said.

Kakashi then sees Firefly and he says this.

"You want that case you have to come threw me", he said and Kakashi then stares at the case then turn back to Firefly.

"Oh yeah that's right."

Kakashi and Firefly start their gun fight and each shot is a miss because they keep on slapping their hands before they hit each other. Kakashi tries to reload but finds out he has no more magazines. Knowing time is running out he attacks Firefly, knocks his pistol out of his hands and knocks him out and then opens the case and press the big red button. This caused all 5 Zeus satellites to self-destruct.

"Threat terminated", Kakashi walks away with the case.

Firefly wakes up and pulls out a robot fly, activates it and went to get the detonator from his pocket but he finds out it's not in his pocket. He then sees Kakashi has it and he hits the switch and the robot fly explodes killing Firefly. Kakashi then regroups with others while Storm shadow hands Jinx the black sword and parted ways.

Next day

Kakashi returns home to his 2 daughters and his wife Hanare. He hugs his 2 daughters and kisses Hanare passionately.

At Konoha the cobra flags are removed and back to the Konoha flag and rebuilding is underway around the elemental nations.

"We know them as Shinobi alliance, we know them as heroes", the real fire daimyo said to everyone in Konoha including its allies who are there while Sakumo gives Ino, Jinx, Yugao, Shikamaru, and Kakashi medals.

Sasuke and Choji are there, in bandages. Apparently they survived the massacre in desert, they were just nowhere to be found. Sasuke has a big smile in his face. Mikoto, Kushina, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and all of their friends are present there.

"People of the elemental nations the Shinobi alliance", everyone clap and cheered for them.

Sakumo then gives the m1911 pistol to Kakashi.

"When you find Cobra commander", Sakumo said and Kakashi puts his custom glock 21 in box and fires 1 shot.

**End**

**One chapter and that will be the epilogue. The reason Amegakure was destroyed it's because Hanzo was an ally to Danzo and Naruto/Cobra commander hates Danzo. Please review**

**Next: Cobra commander unmasked**


	9. Cobra commander unmasked

**Cobra commander unmasked**

**This final chapter is an epilogue and this is were Cobra commander is unmasked in front of Sasuke and everyone else.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha

Sasuke now recovered from his injuries is armed with a FN SCAR-L is searching for Cobra commander. He somehow manages to sneak his way into Konoha and he allows everybody to be alerted by his presence. He said that he and Sasuke have a score to settle.

'You are a ninja aren't you Cobra commander?' he thought as he continue to search for him.

Cobra commander hides behind a wall and grabs a metal bar, he then ambush Sasuke but notice he is not there. He looks around but then turns and Sasuke fires but he blocks the bullet with metal bar then puffs away.

"Sasuke he's still there", Tsunade said in the radio.

"I read you lady Hokage", Sasuke moves closer until Cobra commander's right fist smash through a glass wall.

Sasuke moves back and pointed his FN SCAR-L at Cobra commander who just appeared from the broken glass wall.

"Let's settle this our own way no guns and no jutsu but we will use our favorite jutsu as our final move, in the meantime hand to hand combat", Cobra commander said has he pulls out his model 629 V-comp revolver and drops it in the floor.

Sasuke just shoot up in the air then drops his FN SCAR-L in the floor as Cobra commander and him start their fight. Cobra commander spins Sasuke around sending him into the floor.

"Dam his good", Sasuke getting up.

Sasuke fights back by kicking him in the mask, when he is about to kick him again Cobra commander does the jump up to make Sasuke miss and he punches Sasuke in the stomach very hard. He then grabs him and spin throws him into the roof of a house and he follows him up there. Sasuke then grabs his right fist then pins him into a steel bar, well his neck his on the steel bar, Sasuke is trying to strangle him to death. As Sasuke tries harder Cobra commander suddenly wraps his right arm around a steel bar then breaks free from Sasuke. Sasuke then lands off the roof into the ground then stares at Cobra commander who just wraps the steel bar around his right arm making it into a weapon.

'Oh not good', Sasuke thought because with that metal bar the fight is going to be hard now.

Cobra commander attacks again with the metal bar, Sasuke shields himself but he was pushed back due to the metal bar. Cobra commander then picks him up then punches him into a wall, Sasuke then grabs his right leg when he attempts to kick him then slams him into the same wall. Sasuke was then flipped over by Cobra commander, he gets up and he punches Sasuke in the face but he manages to grab it an inch to face while pin to a wall behind him. Sasuke then head-butts him in the mask then jump kick him and pulling the metal bar off him.

'Dam you Sasuke', Cobra commander thought when he notice Sasuke his ready to use his shidori.

'But have something that everyone in Konoha shall see', he thought has his right arm behind him is already forming the rasengan.

Sasuke charges at Cobra commander with the shidori.

"Shidori"

"Rasengan"

The forces collided causing a blast wave to form destroying half the buildings in the process. Sasuke gets up has Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kushina, Anko, Guy, Yugao, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakumo arrives to help. Cobra commander then gets up and his masked is cracked. Almost everyone was shock to see what Cobra commander just used.

"Did you see that? That was the rasengan that he just used", Kakashi said with his eyes wide open.

"That was the rasengan and how does he know it", Kushina said.

"Correct Kushina that was the rasengan or should I call you mom", Cobra commander said as his mask completely shatters.

He then removes his masked revealing his face to everyone in Konoha. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, his spikey hair is black and his face is badly scared.

"Naruto?!" she said in shocked.

Everyone was shocked to see Naruto and he was Cobra commander, the very man who tried to destroy the elemental nations with the natomites then the ZEUS.

"Now you all got the picture I can tell you what happen. After Kakashi abandon me for Sasuke which you already know mom Orochimaru and Kabuto capture and tortured me and then I escape in 1 year but I choose not to go back because the events in valley of the end. So grab a boat and left the EN and there I met Doctor Mindbender who help me perfected the nanomites which led me into the creations of the Neo vipers and Viper commandos."

"But why are you trying to destroy the elemental nations Naruto", Tsunade asked her godson.

"When I found the truth about my heritage I realize nobody bother telling me about it because you all fear my dad's enemies will start a war on Konoha if any of you admitted that. I was in rage by the discovery even the torments at the hands of the people of Konoha who thinks I'm Kyuubi", Naruto said with tears of sadness and hatred streaming down his face as the cobra helicopter lands to pick him up.

"I WILL DESTROY THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS, ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THE TORMENTS IN MY LIFE AND I AM NOT GOING TO GHANGE MY MIND ABOUT!" he shouted very loud with endless tears of sadness and hatred streaming down his scared face as the cobra helicopter flies away from Konoha.

Kushina fell into her knees with tears as she picks up her son's shatter mask and model 629-V revolver. Some of them are now feeling guilty for not being there for Naruto.

'If never tried to go Orochimaru in the first place Naruto wouldn't be in this position', Sasuke thought, he does hint that Naruto blames him the most for what happen to him.

"I say Naruto went insane after discovering his heritage", Kushina said with more tears on her eyes.

**THE END!**

**This story is finished, they might make a third GI JOE film. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story.**


End file.
